Estce que jet'aime?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: peu avant le combat contre Mithos, le groupe se retrouve chez Zélos, histoire de souffler un peu. souffler....bof pas pour Lloyd et Zélos. YAOI


_**Ohayo minasan !**_

_**Tadaima !**_

_**J'ai décidé d'écrire un yaoi sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup : le zélloyd ^^**_

_**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de rester loin du OOC.**_

_**Ca va être galère XD**_

_**Petite fantaisie de fana de TOS, une vraie geek ^^**_

_**Couple :**__** Zélos WilderxLloyd Irving-Aurion**_

_**Contexte :**__** Peu avant le grand combat contre Mithos, nos héros se retrouvent chez Zélos à Meltokio afin de profiter d'un moment de répit. Enfin répit pour tous sauf pour Lloyd et Zélos qui ressentent une attirance l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Disclamer :**__** TOS n'est pas à moi sinon j'aurais tout fait pour que Yuan soit mon père adoptif et j'habiterais chez les Renégats ^^**_

_**Attention, cette fic est axée sur une relation homosexuelle !**_

_**Ceux et celles qui pour une raison X ou Y ne supportent pas le yaoi, passez- votre chemin, je ne supporterai pas d'insultes sur le couple.**_

_**Merci pour votre compréhension.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Est-ce que je…t'aime ?**_

Meltokio, cité des nobles, Tésséh'alla.

Le ciel était teinté d'une drôle couleur violette, Derris-Kharlan en recouvrait la quasi-totalité. Tous croyaient la fin du monde proche. Mais c'était sans compter sur le groupe de l'Elue de Sylvarant qui voulait réunir les mondes, ce qui était signification de sauvetage des deux mondes. La bataille finale arrivait mais avant, les héros exténués s'arrêtèrent chez un des membres du groupe, l'Elu de Tésséh'alla Zélos Wilder, afin de se reposer un peu.

Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations : Colette s'occupait du chien de Zélos, un magnifique bébé labrador sable. Raine lisait avec Régal, Préséa apprenait à Génis à sculpter des objets en bois, Sheena admirait les lys blancs qui décoraient la maison, Kratos, le père de Lloyd qui les avait rejoint, astiquait son épée avec minutie.

Lloyd, quand à lui, avait entreprit de se promener dans les rues de la ville. Il y croisa Zélos qui charmait une de ses nombreuses groupies superficielles. En dragueur invétéré, il lui faisait des compliments, lui sursurait des mots doux.

Pour une raison inconnue, Lloyd avait mal. Un mal affreux qui lui pesait sur le cœur, qui lui enserrait la poitrine dans un étau. Le coup fatal pour son pauvre petit cœur fut quand Zélos la prit dans ses bras. C'en était trop. Zélos le vit, les larmes vinrent brûler les yeux de Lloyd et soudain il s'enfuit.

_POV Lloyd_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je pleure comme ça ?

Zélos a toujours été comme ça, un charmeur. Avant cela me faisait sourire alors pourquoi maintenant j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi ai-je eu envie d'être à la place de cette fille ?

Pourquoi il m'obsède tant ? C'est mon ami, un bon ami avec qui je ris, avec qui je m'amuse. Il est déjà arrivé que l'on dorme ensemble à la belle étoile car l'occasion s'était posée comme ça mais je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça ! Mon cœur se serre malgré moi. Pourquoi ? Et surtout qui pourrait me répondre ? J'ai mal et aussi peur de ce sentiment, de la réaction des autres…J'ai mal, j'ai peur….

_POV Zélos_

J'ignorais que Lloyd était là. D'ailleurs me serais-je arrêté s'il était là ? Je ne sais pas, d'ailleurs je ne sais plus rien quand je suis avec lui. Il est si pur, si innocent, du haut de ses dix-sept ans et moi à côté j'ai l'air d'un libertin dépravé de vingt-deux printemps. Sa candeur me fait tant de bien, avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant enfin ! Avec lui, je ne suis plus l'Elu, je n'ai plus à jouer ce rôle que je déteste, que je hais et à qui pourtant je dois tout. Si je n'étais pas l'Elu, je sais très bien que les filles qui m'adorent ne feraient pas plus attention à moi qu'à un petit souillon. Avec Lloyd, tout est différent, je ne suis plus l'Elu, je suis moi. L'avoir vu s'enfuir comme ça me rend triste, d'autant plus que je jure avoir entendu des pleurs…Mon ange pleure par ma faute….merde pourquoi je l'appelle mon ange d'abord ? Mon cœur se serre, c'est insupportable. Lloyd me fait ressentir des choses que jamais avant je n'avais ressenti, même en draguant mes louloutes. Quand je les charme, j'ai l'impression que j'ai Lloyd en face de moi, ses lèvres me tentent tout comme sa peau…

Bon sang, ce serait ça !

Est-ce que…je serais…amoureux de Lloyd ?

_POV Lloyd_

Mes larmes s'apaisent peu à peu mais mon mal subsiste. Zélos n'a rien fait de mal alors pourquoi je souffre autant ? Je me rappelle un jour avoir lu un livre, moi qui d'habitude en lit si peu…La Nouvelle Héloïse je crois, un vrai pavé. Je venais juste de rencontrer Zélos. Au début, mon cœur s'était serré sous l'émotion. Aujourd'hui si je le relis, il se serre et moi je pleure, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de toute l'eau qu'il a, comme une éponge.

Il est Julie, moi je suis Saint-Preux…Le professeur était étonnée que je lise un pareil bouquin, moi qui ne suis pas très scolaire…

Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai si mal ?!

Je….aimerais-je Zélos ?

_POV normal_

Zélos courait à travers la ville afin de retrouver « son ange ». Il ignorait vaguement pourquoi mais il se disait qu'il était de son devoir de sécher les larmes de Lloyd. Le jeune homme était assis sur les escaliers de pierre menant au château, dans un coin sombre afin que personne ne le remarque. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il vit la cause de ses larmes venir vers lui. Il tenta de s'enfuir à nouveau mais Zélos l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se coller contre lui.

_POV Zélos_

Je retrouvais enfin Lloyd, caché aux yeux du monde extérieur pour extérioriser sa peine à sa guise. Il me vit et tenta de s'enfuir à nouveau mais dans une sorte de rélflexe, je l'en empêchais et le serrais contre moi. Ses larmes redoublèrent, je le serrais plus fort, comme pour le consoler. D'un geste lent, avec ma main, je levai son menton vers moi afin de le voir, lui et ses beaux yeux noisettes inondés de larmes. Je lui souris gentiment, séchais ses larmes et là, comme poussé par une attraction invisible, je m'emparais de ses lèvres dont j'ai si souvent rêvé. Je me sentais comme apaisé, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi. Je ne voyais que Lloyd.

_POV Lloyd_

Zélos me trouva aisément malgré ma cachette, je voulus partir mais il m'en empêcha et me serra contre lui. Mes larmes se remirent à couler, comme si les écluses de mon être s'était ré ouverte. Plus je pleurais plus il me serrait contre lui. Avec tendresse, il me força à le regarder à travers mes yeux noyés et soudain sans crier gare, il m'embrassa. Surpris, je me laissais pourtant assez vite abandonner. Mon mal s'était envolé, disparu dans le néant. Je me sentais flotter, j'étais bien. Je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais.

_POV normal_

Le tout nouveau couple ne se sépara que quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Les deux cœurs battaient à se rompre. Les habitués de Zélos « el draguissimo » les regardaient comme s'ils venaient de voir un extraterrestre.

- Pardonne-moi Lloyd, j'aurais dû me rendre compte de tout ça avant, mon pauvre, comme tu as dû souffrir! Pourras-tu un jour me le pardonner ?

-Zélos tu m'aimes ?

- A en mourir.

-Mais je suis un homme, comme toi.

-Ca je m'en fous, ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Si tu veux de moi évidemment.

Pour toute réponse, Lloyd l'embrassa. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent au bercail, sous les yeux de Kratos, qui les regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait remarqué tout cela depuis longtemps. Loin d'être sous le choc ou fâché, il souriait. Son fils venait de trouvait le bonheur, son fils allait être heureux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Quand aux amis des deux amoureux, surpris au début, ils s'en accommodèrent assez vite, sans aucun mal.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà c'est fini !**_

_**Oh je le sens mal….**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
